


movement

by 50huskies



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, mild blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50huskies/pseuds/50huskies
Summary: In the midst of a world-changing apocalypse, Nero and V still manage find some time to themselves.





	movement

**Author's Note:**

> when you move  
> i could never define all that you are to me  
> -  
> [hozier - movement](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSye8OO5TkM)
> 
> god i love these two  
> once again just more pwp - short, brutal, kinda(?) sweet, and absolutely no plot lmao

  
It's to no one's surprise that they find themselves here, again, Nero's unusually sharp canines digging into the flesh of V's neck, pale and transparent. He stifles a moan at the sting of it, a harsh feeling that sends a rush of heat down to the pit of his stomach.

“Nero,” he mutters, but Nero pays him no mind, hands groping around his bony hips, already trying to unbuckle his belt.

“Wh — ” V finds himself cut short, warm lips pressing against his own as Nero unzips his pants, impatient fingers slipping under the waistband. “Wait, here... ?”

Nero only chuckles in response, the smirk on his face smug and cocky. "What, pressed up against a decaying building in the middle of an apocalypse isn't good enough for you?”

V gives him a look, but ultimately decides against saying anything further. He presses the palm of his hands against Nero's chest instead, cold hands moving down to lift his shirt, smoothing his fingers across the side of his waist.

Nero grins, wolfish, suddenly hoisting one of V's legs around his hips as he yanks the rest of V's pants down, metal hand wrapping around his already erect length. V tenses at the first stroke, nails digging into his sides, and Nero runs his flesh hand along the side of V's thigh, soothing. He gives V a few strokes, coating his own hand with V's precum, then moves his fingers lower, circling his entrance.

There's a sharp intake of breath as Nero toys with him further, V's face already flushed, the red tinge spreading across the tip of his cheeks. He takes his bottom lip into his mouth, the shine and fullness of it even more prominent as he bites down, a habit he seems to have whenever he find himself short of words.

Nero can't help but stare, V's half-lidded eyes green and hazy, the pink of his swollen lips, and he presses a kiss to his cheek. For a moment it's chaste, comforting, and then Nero pushes his fingers in.

V's eyes flutter shut, and he makes a noise at the back of throat, clenching instinctively.

“You're so sensitive,” Nero murmurs, his lips next to his ear, low and husky as he starts to work V open, his two metal digits scissoring. “Can't wait to be inside you, you're so damn _tight_ ,”

V takes another breath. "I'm not... not going to last if you keep... ”

“Shh, I know, princess. I've got you,”

V only seems to flush even deeper, averting his eyes as his thin fingers lock like clamps around Nero's shoulders, failing at any attempt to steady his breathing. Nero pulls his fingers out, wrapping them around his own length, pants and briefs pushed aside, and the cool of the metal is a striking contrast to the warmth of V's wetness, making a mess all over his cock. 

He presses his lips along the sharpness of V's jawline, stroking his leaking dick. He tries for his lips, but V is still faced away from him, eyes seemingly determined to stare at anything but him, and Nero huffs.

“C'mon, V,” he mutters against his jaw, angling his dick in his hands so that it presses up against V's entrance. “Lemme see you take it, baby,”

Another noise escapes V's lips, half at the member prodding him and half at the pet name, then finally relents, letting Nero kiss him — when he does it's then that Nero pushes in a the same time, fitting his tongue in his mouth as V gasps, lips parting.

He wastes no time, too eager to press into V's warmth, already starting to move without giving him any time to properly adjust. It burns but he knows that it's just the way V likes it, the plush of his lips dropped into a delicate 'o', moaning every time Nero thrusts up into him.

“That's it, V, yeah, give it to me _— ”_

Nero's endless cooing only adds to the hardness of V's cock, pressed up in between them as V throws his head back against the concrete wall. Nero's eyes flare, lunging forward at the exposed skin, teeth grating against the purpling marks left previously.

Nero picks up the pace, driving into V even faster, harder, and V can feel the teeth against his skin start to pierce, can feel the aura around Nero starting to shift as he gets closer to the edge.

There's a burst of blue light that seems to emit from Nero's back, blinding V briefly as he hazily makes out the winged figures coming to life around him, phantom hands that grip at his hips, and around his neck.

“Nero — ” V manages, but Nero's eyes glow dangerously bright, nearly snarling as his form grows and he takes a bite out of V.

His flesh hand finds it's way around V's cock, the metal hand tangling into V's hair as he pulls his head towards him, smashing their lips together into a kiss, messy and wild. V can taste his own blood, can feel it dripping down his shoulders, and he bites down on Nero's lip in return.

The winged hand around his neck tightens, shoving him further against the wall in retaliation.

V only laughs, breathless, and Nero's hand around him gets rougher, narrowing around the base of his dick to an almost painful amount.

He's being held down, against the wall, Nero's winged hands around his hips and neck holding his weight up as Nero fucks into him, brutal, the pace sending V's eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“Nero, I’m — ” V cuts himself off with a moan, coming suddenly, white spurting over Nero's hand and both of their chests, seeing white as he tries to draw breath with the restrains around him, but Nero's pace doesn't waiver.

“ 'm not done yet, V,” Nero hisses, the sound strange to V's ears with Nero being not quite demon, but not quite human anymore either. “Gonna fill you up, gonna fucking _breed_ you, right here, in the middle of these fucking ruins,”

V whines, can feel his body going slack, but he remains unmoving against Nero's multiple hands, arms clinging uselessly and desperately around his shoulders.

“Mh- Nero, I-  _ah_ ,” he feels weak, overstimulated, back arching off the wall as he presses himself deeper onto Nero, his entire body shaking violently around him.

“V, I’m- fucking _coming — ”_  Nero grip tightens as he snarls, pumping into him and filling him up with cum, the warmth spilling down his legs. Nero wraps his arms around the back of V's thighs, lifting them up so he can continue to fuck him through his first orgasm, making a mess over both of their pants as he overfills him.

“You feel so fucking _good_ ,” he groans, hands turning into claws around his legs, digging mercilessly into his thighs. “ _Fuck_ , V, how are you still so tight, jesus — ”

“Nero, _Nero — ”_  V can only whimper pathetically against him, and he feels like a corpse, his eyes watering and vision blurring as he babbles uselessly in between his moans, incoherent. “God, _please_ , I just want to- I need — ”

"What's that? Gonna come for me again, beautiful?” The grin on his face is inhuman, all teeth and feral. V can feel him growing larger inside him and starts to thrash with the last of his strength, but to no avail.

He digs his nails against Nero's chest, the tattoos on his arms shifting in a frenzy as Nero fucks him raw, his hair changing from black to white as the energy around him gathers in the form of black particles, erratically outlining his thin frame.

“I-I can't- I can't — ” V nearly screams out, the wall behind him cracking from the force, nails drawing blood as he claws at anything within his reach.

“I'm-  _god_ , I'm almost there, c'mon, V, come for me, _baby_ ,”

The impact is ground-shaking, the surface beneath their feet giving out into the soil below as Nero cums, thrusting so deep into V that V can feel the collision throughout his entire body. He fucks the cum into him, spilling out from his entrance and onto the ground as Nero holds him, still seated inside.

For a moment there's only the ragged sound of their panting as Nero clutches onto him, V's entire body trembling from the overstimulation.

He closes his eyes, pressing his face into the crook of V's neck, and breathes, letting the power simmer and fade from his body slowly, returning entirely into his human form, cerulean wings fading back into him.

“I've got you, V,” Nero repeats, a low murmur as he pets the back of V's head. When he pulls out V falls into him, spent. 

“Nero... ” his voice is faint, but he lets Nero soothe him until the black comes back to his hair and tattoos, shifting into it's usual place. “That was...”

“I'm sorry, I, uh, kinda got carried away,”

The expression that flits across Nero's face is sheepish at most, scratching the back of his head as he crouches in front of V, his weight resting easily on his feet. He sits him up against the cracked wall, hands flimsy as he tries to fix their clothes back to it's original state. V remains silent, and Nero's brow furrows as he scrunches his nose, fingers idly rubbing the side of his jaw as he averts his gaze, suddenly timid.

Another beat passes between them before V finally stirs, taking another breath as he pushes himself into a more upright position. “... that's certainly one way of putting it,”

“Sorry,” Nero murmurs again, apologetic.

V looks tired, his appearance weaker than usual, but when he glances up at him there's a hint of a smile. "... not to say that it wasn't good, though.”

Nero beams, reflecting his smile back at him. He runs his fingers through V's hair, pressing a strand of it to his lips. The gesture is soft, and V hums beneath him. The strength seems to comes back to his voice as he speaks. “'Sweet is the pleasure after pain', after all,”

Nero only shakes his head, relief washing over him at the sound of one of V's familiar idioms. When he stands he reaches out towards V, arms immediately by his sides to help him to his feet. He picks up the cane lying on the ground near them, having been hurriedly tossed aside moments before.

“I'm glad.”

He leans in for a kiss, gentle despite their previous antics, and then presses his forehead against V's for good measure. V leans back into him, pleased.

“Alright, well. Let's head back before Nico starts to worry,”

For once V wholeheartedly agrees. “Lets.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> no beta and im still trying to get used to writing fics but feel free to yell at me over any of the spardas at any time @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/vergilcest) :’)


End file.
